


Steve is a Grumpy Old Man

by marvelfan



Series: Grumpy Old Men [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Steve, Bucky is there to the rescue, Bucky knows how to handle Steve, Bucky's better, Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, Licking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sex, Spanking, Steve had a bad day, Steve throws a temper tantrum, Teasing, Wrestling, pouty mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelfan/pseuds/marvelfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is acting like a grumpy old man after he had a bad day. Bucky knows just how to get him out of his mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve is a Grumpy Old Man

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days I am going to write a fluff story, but today was not that day. If I missed anything in the tags, let me know. Comments and kudos are always appreciated!

Steve was having a particularly rough day today. Fury stopped by, Stark was being extra snarky and sarcastic and rude, and Clint scared the crap out of him in the kitchen. Seriously, who hides in the cabinets above the fridge? All he wanted to do was to be alone for the night, but of course, that wasn't happening. Bucky came back from an awesome run around the city and was talking Steve's ear off about his good day. Bucky came to the Avengers seven months ago after the incident in D.C. He's been having more good days than not, but he's still excited every time he does. Steve is sitting on the couch trying to stay calm as Bucky keeps going on and on about his good day. Bucky can see him getting more upset, he's noticed Steve was in a bad mood since he first walked in. This is usually Bucky's tactic when Steve's mad and doesn't want to talk: talk continuously about happy stuff until he snaps. Steve's face was getting redder and redder by the second, and when he couldn't take anymore, he snapped. "Do you ever shut up"?

"No. It's a condition I'm afraid. Not curable. Now, as I was saying-"

"Would you just be quiet? All I want is some silence for a little while, okay Buck"?

Bucky's face went almost expressionless, but still had a slight smile to it. "Make me".

Steve snapped his head over to look at Bucky. "What did you just say"?

"I said 'make me'". Bucky readied his muscles for an attack, knowing Steve would play right into his hand.

"Fine". Steve instantly jumped over to Bucky on the other side of the couch. Bucky was expecting it and grabbed him and rolled them down to the floor. It quickly became a struggle to see who could pin who underneath the other. Steve ended up underneath Bucky, trying to wiggle free. "Get off of me" he snarled.

"No. I like me right where I am". Bucky had Steve's arms pinned down by his head, gripping his wrists tighter. Steve kept bucking his hips up, trying to throw Bucky off of him, but with no luck. "Keep trying all you want pal, I'm staying right here until you make me move".

"Oh, eat me, Buck" he spat. Steve was still trying to get free from underneath him, but Bucky's hold was too strong.

"I think that's a great idea, thanks Stevie". Bucky quickly flipped Steve so he was lying on his stomach. He placed Steve's hands behind his back and held his wrists together with his metal hand, while his flesh and blood hand was pulling Steve up to his feet by his collar. "Right this way". Bucky quickly led them to their bedroom, swiping the handcuffs Stark made especially for him on the way. He pushed Steve onto the bed face down and straddled him. "I am going to take you apart piece by piece until you are screaming for me to give you release. I'm gonna make you beg for it Stevie, because that's what you get when you throw a temper tantrum. Hell, maybe I won't even let ya come. How's that sound" he spoke while handcuffing Steve's wrists to the bedpost.

"Fuck you, Buck".

"Tsk, tsk. Language, Rogers. I think that deserves some punishment". Bucky brought his flesh and hand down and struck Steve's right butt cheek three times in quick succession. Steve gritted his teeth and grunted and moaned, but his cock was getting harder with each hit. "That's right, you like that, don't you baby. You like it when I hurt you, don't ya? Oh God, look at you, you little slut. Squirming around trying to get me to do it again, tryin' t' grind your hips down". Bucky did the same to Steve's left cheek as he did to the right one. "Just look at ya. I'm going to eat you until you beg for my cock".

"Jesus Buck, please" he moaned out.

He let out a small laugh, "already begging for it and I haven't even touched you there yet. This is going to be fun". Bucky positioned Steve to be on his knees, ass up and head down. "You look so beautiful like this". He rubbed both his hands in circles on Steve's cheeks where he spanked him."I'm gonna make you feel real good, baby". Bucky spread Steve's cheeks apart and teasingly licked his throbbing hole.

"Oh God, please Buck. Please". Steve couldn't help but whimper and beg. He needed this. He needed to let go and have Bucky take control.

"Shhh, I've got you". Bucky licked his way from the underside of Steve's balls all the way to his hole. He continued lick and biting Steve's hole, stroking his length at the same time. He alternated between speeds; if he was stroking his cock hard and fast, then he was licking and nibbling his hole soft and slowly, and vice versa. The change in speeds was driving Steve wild.

"Jesus Christ, Buck, please fuck me already. I need you. I need you in me".

Bucky pulled away and let go of Steve. "Language, Rogers". He brought his flesh and blood hand down on Steve's ass again, harder this time than he did before.

"Ow, fuck".

"Language". Bucky slapped his ass 10 times, each hit was harder than the last. He could hear Steve sniffle, knowing that he shed a few tears. "It's okay, baby, I've got you. I'm here Steve". Bucky rubbed his hands gently over where he hit them, massaging the muscles out. He went back to eating his hole and stroking his throbbing cock which was slick from his precum. After five minutes he pulled his hands away, ignoring Steve's whimper of protest, and unbuttoning his pants and shoving them off, all while never moving his head away from what it was doing. Once his pants were off, he pulled out of Steve to quickly grab the lube from the nightstand next to the bed. Once he was slicked up, he brought his dick to Steve's hole and teased, not pushing in.

"Pl- please Buck. Please. I want you. I need you. Please". Steve was trying to push his hips back into Bucky, trying to get him to push in.

"So needy. I'm going to fuck you so hard you're not gonna be able to walk the rest of the night". Before Steve could even react, Bucky slammed into him, causing Steve to cry out. He pulled out immediately and slammed back in again. "That's right, be loud. I want to hear you Stevie". He pulled out and thrust hard back in again, Steve yelling a loud "oh" each time. "Is this want you want Steve? Want me fucking you hard? Fucking the bad mood right at of ya". Bucky grabbed Steve by the throat and pulled him back, causing his back to arch. Bucky switched to shorter, but harder and faster thrusts, not relenting in his pursuit.

"I'm close, Buck. I-I'm so close. Please" Steve was gripping the bedpost so tightly he thought it might break.

Bucky angled himself differently and when he thrust in again, he hit Steve's prostate, making Steve cry out in please. Bucky held Steve's throat with his metal hand and started stroking his cock with his flesh hand. Three more thrusts and Steve was coming all over Bucky's hand and his own stomach. Bucky kept fucking him hard, riding out Steve's orgasm, and was quickly overcome with his. He stuttered inside Steve before stilling completely, shooting his load inside of him.

They sat there for a few moments just panting and trying to catch their breaths. Bucky finally pulled out of Steve and undid his wrists from the cuffs, making sure to massage them as he did. "How you feelin', Steve"?

Steve turned over onto his back and looked up at Bucky, reaching for his face and dragging him down into a slow kiss. "Good, thank you".

Letting out a small laugh, Bucky replied "You're welcome, punk".

"Jerk".

"Yeah, but I'm the jerk who just fucked you and is going to clean you up".

"Language, Buck" Steve said with the widest smile he could muster at the moment.

This time Bucky let out a loud laugh. "How long do you think it will take before everyone realizes you have the filthiest and dirtiest mouths of the whole team? Seriously, do they think you were a perfect little boy in the army"?

Steve was full on grinning now. "I don't know, Buck. But it is fun watching them try and censor themselves around me sometimes. And excuse you, I was a perfect little boy, thank you very much".

Bucky snorted, "Perfect little boy my ass. You're mother would have washed your mouth out with soap so many times". He bent down and places a quick kiss on his lips. "I'll be right back". Bucky returned a few moments later with a wet washcloth and cleaned the two of them up. "In all serious though, are you feeling better? You were in a crappy mood earlier".

"Yeah, I'm feeling better now. Thank you, Buck. It's just been a long day, that's all. Everyone just seemed more annoying today than usual, and I let it get to me".

"Well, tomorrow is a new day soldier. It'll be better" he said as he layed down behind Steve, curling him up to his body. It didn't matter that Steve was bigger. Bucky had always been the big spoon and will always be the big spoon. Protecting Steve even when they sleep. "Get some sleep, punk". He nuzzled his face against the back of Steve's neck, trailing soft kisses up and down it.

"Mmmm, I will... I love you Bucky".

"I love you too, Steve".


End file.
